naruto_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saga Rules/Guidelines
This page will describe how sagas take place, what they are, how they're created, and other information regarding sagas. The Basics Sagas are stories that include both RP and Battles. Most sagas start with an introduction RP, let all the characters meet if they've yet to do so, and also build some environment and a leading scene. A saga must have a level requirement. The lowest level allowed to participate in any saga is 20. All sagas have 1 main goal. That goal could be to retrieve a specific item, eliminate a specific person, or simply a tournament for money. No matter what it is, a saga MUST have 1 main goal to achieve. All sagas have battles. To have these battles, most sagas need pre-made NPCs controlled by the Saga Master. These NPCs must have stats that are balanced for the rank that is facing them. Things to take into consideration when making your NPC characters: * How many NPCs are on one team/How many Players are on one team * What are the Players' stats * How much damage can the Players do * Gear Players might have * Special Techniques that Players might have * Are the NPCs minions, normals, mini-bosses, or bosses NPC Ranks An NPC's rank, or NPCR, should help to decide their stats/equipment/etc. There are 4 ranks for NPCs, which are stated below from Highest rank to Lowest rank: # Bosses # Mini-Bosses # Grunts # Minions Now, let's get a little more in-depth with each rank separately. Minions Minions are the weakest of the ranks, but usually come in more numbers. They should be pretty easy to kill, and deal minimal damage. Most times when there's minions, they are in large amounts. For example, Normal rank NPCs are usually anywhere from 4-5 total. Minions by themselves are usually anywhere from 8-10. Grunts Grunts are the basic NPC rank that every saga must, and will, have. They have stats that equal themselves out compared to the Players and can usually deal moderate damage. Grunts are the building blocks for all saga battles because they give the players a challenge without being too hard to take out. Mini-Bosses Mini-Bosses are ranked 2nd strongest. These NPCs usually deal a good amount of damage to an opponent, as well as take damage considerably well. Their stats are typically a few notches above the players, hinting for more than just a front assault. Bosses Bosses are the strongest of all saga NPCs. Bosses should deal a hefty amount of damage to an opponent, and be able to absorb hits somewhat easily. They should have a pretty large advantage over the players when it comes to stats. Bosses also usually have their own Special Techniques or equipment. These NPCs insist strategy over blunt attacks. Pros and Cons of Sagas All things have a good side and a bad side. Well, so do sagas. Below is a list of the Pros/Cons of sagas: PROS * Lots of EXP * Lots of Ryo * Items for completion * Character development CONS * Consumes time * More difficult than most battles * Characters won't feint; they die Hosting a Saga Anyone can host a saga, but to do so, a few things must happen first. # You must create an original, story-strong idea. This includes thinking of names, NPC ranks, how many people per squad, etc. # You must post your idea in the comments section. # Once posted, other players can vote for/against your saga idea. Every vote against you will cancel a vote for you. (Players may only vote once per saga.) # If your idea has been voted positively for more than 75% of the total votes, you may then post it in the Saga Queue. An admin will set a date/time at which the saga will start. # Once you've added your idea into the Saga Queue and an admin has set a date/time, you can start creating custom pages for the saga. These pages should contain locations and the NPCs that will appear in your saga. If you wish to keep equipment or techniques your NPC(s) have a secret, simply put "???" where the thing you'd like to hide would typically be. Note that the only NPC(s) that can have everything a secret are bosses. All other NPC(s) must show at least three-fourths of their equipment/techniques. (P.S - You'll have only until the saga date to prepare everything) # You must put a Sign-Up list for your saga. Then, you must analyze each person who signed up and place them in an appropriate squad. It is recommended not to simply throw random ninja together. You should put ninja with who they have past experiences with the others in their squads, or put them with people who's techniques and fighting style compliments the other's. # Once everyone is put into an appropriate squad, all that's left is to manage/set-up the battles. (If you cannot calculate/manage battles, ask an admin for help) Saga Queue # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY # EMPTY Category:Guide Category:Events